Catatan Cinta Sakura
by asdfghjklaaaah
Summary: Haruno Sakura. Tujuh belas tahun. Mudah sekali jatuh cinta. KakaSaku AU


Haruno Sakura. Tujuh belas tahun. Mudah sekali jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

 **Catatan Cinta Sakura**

 **Naruto ©** **MasKis**

.

.

.

Cinta pertamanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Waktu itu umurnya empat belas tahun dan ia baru mengenal yang namanya cinta-cintaan. Baginya Sasuke adalah tipe laki-laki idaman: jago olahraga, jenius, murid teladan, dan yang paling penting... dia tampan dan keren. Walau sifatnya _agak_ tidak baik hati, Sasuke sangat populer di sekolah. Sakura harus saling bacok dulu dengan ratusan gadis fans si Uchiha hanya untuk mendapatkan botol air mineral yang sudah memuaskan dahaga Sasuke sehabis berolahraga.

Sayangnya cintanya kandas setelah ia ditolak Sasuke yang mengaku kalau ia tak suka cewek macam Sakura. (Padahal alibi untuk menyembunyikan fakta kalau sebenarnya Sasuke itu _brocon_.)

Sakura menangis dua hari dua malam. Sasori selaku kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya (baca: _siscon_ ) khawatir kalau-kalau Sakura akan bunuh diri karena mengurung diri di kamarnya. Ia berusaha mendobrak pintu kamar Sakura tapi tak berhasil. Akhirnya pemuda itu menghubungi Deidara (gembong bom terpercaya) dan menyuruhnya membuat ledakan kecil pada pintu kamar Sakura.

Kabar baiknya, pintu kamar Sakura rusak parah dan ia tak lagi mengurung diri di kamar.

Kabar buruknya, persepsi ledakan kecil Deidara berbeda dengan Sasori. Ia meledakkan separuh rumah dan Sasori diamuk orang tuanya yang baru pulang kerja.

Satu minggu kemudian, Sakura menemukan tambatan hatinya yang lain. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat sehidup sematinya Sasuke. Walau tak setampan Sasuke, laki-laki itu punya senyum yang menawan. Kulitnya kecoklatan dan 'cowok' sekali. Tipe pria yang siap melindungi kalau pacarnya dalam masalah. Seperti pangeran berkuda versi modern.

Tapi 'rasa' itu pupus saat tahu bahwa Naruto tak menyukai apapun di dunia ini selain ramen.

Sakura lagi-lagi patah hati. Air mata menggenang di matanya dan ia berlari tanpa memperhatikan sekitar dan—

 _Bruk!_

Sakura menabrak cinta ketiganya.

Laki-laki itu adalah Shimura Sai. Ia adalah kakak kelasnya dan hobi tebar senyum. Wajahnya mirip Sasuke tapi sifatnya lebih manusiawi daripada si Uchiha bungsu. Sakura jadi _stalker_ nya selama sebulan, menguntitnya kemana-mana. Dari sana Sakura menyimpulkan beberapa hal: pertama, Sai tidak _brocon_ seperti Sasuke. Kedua, dia tidak maniak seni seperti Naruto maniak ramen. Ketiga (dan yang paling penting), dia _single_.

Sakura memantapkan hatinya. Ia akan menembak Sai dan menjadikannya pacar pertamanya. Ia sudah mengirim surat dan Sai menemuinya sepulang sekolah di taman belakang.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Haruno-san?" Sai menyunggingkan senyum _trademark_ nya.

Jantung Sakura berdebar keras. " _Etto_... Shimura-san... a-aku—"

"Sai-kuuuuuun~" sebuah suara melengking menginterupsinya, dan seorang gadis berambut pirang menerjang Sai dari belakang. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, tah—loh? Sakura?"

Sakura kaget berat mengetahui kalau gadis itu adalah Yamanaka Ino, teman sebangkunya. Kenapa Ino sedekat itu dengan Sai? Jangan bilang kalau—

"Kau... dan Shimura-san..." Sakura melebarkan mata.

Ino nyengir, "Kami resmi pacaran sejak kemarin," katanya tersipu. Ino tak tahu Sakura menyukai Sai, omong-omong. Jadi gadis itu tak bisa disalahkan.

 _Kretak. Kretak._ Itu suara hati Sakura yang hancur lebur.

Sakura kembali menggalau di kamarnya yang belum selesai di renovasi pasca ledakan bom Deidara. Beberapa hari kemudian, ia menghadap ayahandanya dan meminta dipindahkan ke sekolah asrama khusus perempuan. Sakura berpikir, selama ia tak bertemu laki-laki, ia tak akan jatuh cinta lagi.

 **CCS©Red Twain - 2015**

Libur musim panas, Sakura pulang ke rumah. Sasori menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar (aneh sekali melihat Sasori bisa berekspresi seperti itu) dan ciuman sana sini. Satu detik kemudian, Sasori tewas terkapar akibat tinju maut Sakura.

Ting tong! Ting tong!

Sakura sedang nonton _infotainment_ di ruang tengah saat bel berbunyi.

"Sakura, buka pintu."

"Malesin ih, Saso-nii." (Beruntung Sakura tak salah sebut dengan memanggilnya 'Maso-nii'.)

"Cepetan. Aku lagi sibuk sekarang."

"Sibuk main _barbie_?"

"Dasar adik durhaka!"

Sakura berhehe ria sambil berjalan menuju pintu. "Tunggu sebent—"

Sakura tertegun begitu ia membuka pintu. Ia menarik napas, membanting pintu dan berlari terbirit-birit ke kamar Sasori yang ada di lantai dua di sebelah kamarnya. "SASO-NII! SASO-NIIIII!" teriaknya histeris.

Sasori terperanjat. Cepat-cepat mendekati Sakura dengan pisau menghunus di tangannya. "Kenapa?! Ada pencuri?"

"ADA MALAIKAT GANTENG MAU JEMPUT SAKURAAAAAA!"

Sasori membeku mendengarnya. Ia tahu apa maksud _statement_ yang dikeluarkan sang surai merah muda.

 _Adik kecil kesayangannya telah jatuh cinta lagi._

"Aduuuh gimana ini Sakura belum mandi..." katanya gelisah. "Sakura belum siap ketemu calon suami Sakura." Sakura mulai merengek.

Sasori syok. Kepalanya pening mendadak. Sampai mati pun Sasori tak akan membiarkan adiknya jatuh ke tangan laki-laki lain.

"Dasar centil." Sasori mencibir padahal hatinya perih. Sakura memeletkan lidah sambil ngacir ke kamarnya. Tanpa menyimpan pisau, Sasori membuka pintu.

Aura membunuh menguar saat ia menatap sosok pemencet bel di depannya.

Oh. Ternyata bukan hanya satu. Tapi banyak.

"Lama, un." Deidara mengeluh sambil mengipasi lehernya yang keringatan. Di pinggirnya, Obito cengar-cengir menyebalkan. Satu langkah di belakangnya, ada Itachi yang sedang mengelap peluh di dahi Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. Sasuke terlihat ogah-ogahan dan kesal tapi kalau dilihat lebih jauh, hidung Sasuke mengembang kesenangan.

 _Tsundere_ , batin Sasori.

Tak jauh dari sana, Kakashi menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok seraya membaca novel-entah-apa.

"Ngapain kamu bawa-bawa pisau?"

Sasori menghela napas. "Gak penting." Ia melempar pisaunya ke belakang dan dengan ajaibnya pisau itu menancap di tembok sampai retak-retak.

Sasori membawa mereka masuk dan dengan penuh perhatian menyuguhkan segelas air putih untuk dibagi berlima.

"Pelit," protes Obito tak terima.

"Bukan pelit tapi hemat," dalih Sasori.

"Kamu lama-lama jadi mirip Kakuzu, un."

Sasori pura-pura tak dengar dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Itachi. "Omong-omong, Chi."

Itachi dan Sasuke menatap ke arahnya.

"Ngapain kamu bawa-bawa properti?"

"Properti?"

Sasori menunjuk Sasuke, dan Sasuke melotot buas.

 _Anjir aku dikatain properti,_ batin Sasuke panas.

Itachi berdehem. "Emang aku gak boleh bawa properti aku sendiri?"

Sasuke mencekik Itachi sampai pingsan.

Di pojok ruangan, Kakashi masih membaca. Mukanya merah. Sasori penasaran dengan apa yang Kakashi tapi ia tak mau bertanya.

Abaikan sajalah.

Cklek.

Sakura sudah selesai mandi dan berdandan. Ia pasang senyum lebar dan suasana hening mendadak. Sasuke berdiri dan Sakura serta merta memeluknya erat. "Lama gak ketemu, Sasuke-kun."

Dan mereka cipika-cipiki.

Sasori heran kenapa Sakura bisa begitu akrab dengan Sasuke yang telah membuatnya patah hati dulu. Harusnya 'kan saling canggung satu sama lain.

Mata Sakura beralih pada Kakashi, dan Sasori merasakan firasat buruk.

Sakura melangkah mendekati Kakashi dan mendudukkan pantatnya di samping pemuda itu. "Hei hei abang ganteng~"

Air yang sedang diminum Obito muncrat ke muka Deidara. Sasori menggigiti bantal sofa, bukan karena Sakura malu-maluin tapi karena adik kesayangannya itu berani tempel-tempel ke Kakashi, di depan matanya.

Kakashi menutup novelnya dan tersenyum pada Sakura. "Ya?"

Sakura terkikik dengan muka seperti cabe. "Namanya siapa? Temen baru Saso-nii? Sakura belum pernah liat soalnya."

"Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi mengangguk.

"Boleh Sakura panggil Kakashi-san?"

"Boleh."

Sakura ber'kyaa' ria sambil tersenyum cantik. "Kakashi-san mau gak besok jalan sama Sakura?"

Gila. Baru kenal langsung diajak nge- _date_.

Mata Sasori seperti mau keluar. Ia melotot sementara Deidara, Obito, Itachi dan Sasuke menjauh ke pojokan yang lain. Takut kena imbas.

Muka Sakura penuh pengharapan, sementara Kakashi bingung mau menjawab apa. "Err..."

Pelototan Sasori makin ganas, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi memohon yang ditampilkan Sakura. "Err..."

Kakashi tak tega untuk menolak Sakura. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan jalan dengan adik temannya sendiri? Tapi ekspresi Sasori seolah mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu tak akan segan menguliti Kakashi hidup-hidup kalau sampai mengiyakan permintaan Sakura.

Si surai abu-abu menghela napas, adik kakak sama-sama _mendokuseee_.

"Maaf Sakura," jawab Kakashi dengan senyum penuh penyesalan. Sakura hampir mewek di tempat.

"Ih..." Sakura kecewa. Ia bangkit dan melengos ke kamarnya sambil manyun. Saat melewati Sasori, Sakura mencolok kedua matanya sebagai wujud pelampiasan.

Sasori menjerit pilu.

 **CCS©Red Twain - 2015**

Keesokan harinya Sakura disuruh berbelanja bahan makanan oleh Sasori. Sakura tak bisa masak, jadi ia rela saja saat Sasori menyerahkan daftar bahan yang harus dibeli padanya.

"Anterin dong."

"Jangan manja."

Sakura misuh-misuh. Ia disuruh jalan kaki.

Sakura berangkat sore hari dan ia baru selesai membeli bahan terakhir dalam daftar saat hari mulai larut. Sakura tak menyangka berbelanja memakan waktu selama itu. Ia jadi menyesal tak membawa ponsel untuk menghubungi Sasori dan meminta jemput.

Sambil menenteng berkantung-kantung tas belanjaan, Sakura bersenandung.

"Brengsek kamu!" Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Dahinya mengerut saat mendapati sepasang remaja yang sedang bertengkar di dekatnya.

"Jadi... jadi selama ini kamu selingkuh?!" sembur si perempuan sambil menangis sesegukan. Pasangannya menggumam tak peduli.

"Dasar bajingan! Berani-beraninya kamu—" suara si perempuan tercekat. Ia berjongkok dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Tangisannya makin keras.

Merasa jadi pusat perhatian, dan si laki-laki mengendikkan bahu. "Hubungan kita berakhir." Dan ia pergi tanpa perasaan.

Melihatnya Sakura jadi emosi. Kasihan sekali gadis itu, pikirnya. Tanpa sadar ia malah mengekori si pria dan berbelok berlawanan ke arah rumahnya.

Ia mengikutinya menyusuri kerumunan dan berakhir si sebuah gang gelap. Seorang gadis mendekati pria itu dan mereka berciuman.

"Hai _babe_."

"Kamu udah nyingkirin cewek sialan itu?"

Si pria menyeringai, dan gadis itu tertawa.

Sakura jadi tambah emosi. Ia mencopot sebelah sandalnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang ia melemparnya ke kepala sang pria. "DASAR PENJAHAT! GAK PUNYA HATI!"

Lemparan Sakura tepat sasaran, dan darah mengucur melewati dahinya. Sakura entah kenapa merasa puas. "RASAIN TUH!"

Gadis selingkuhan menjerit panik, dan sang lelaki sempoyongan. Ia menatap Sakura marah, dan kemudian mereka berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran.

Rasanya susah sekali berlari sambil membawa belanjaan dan alas kaki yang hanya sebelah. Tapi bukan Sakura namanya kalau ia tak bisa mengelabui pria bajingan itu. Ia berputar-putar di sekitar itu tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya, berbaur dengan keramaian sampai pria itu tak lagi menemukannya dan menggeram jengkel.

Sakura nyengir lebar. Sakura gitu lho, katanya bangga dalam hati.

Ia berbalik, berniat pulang ke rumah dengan bahagia. Baru jalan sepuluh langkah, Sakura tersadar.

"He?"

Dia tersesat.

Sakura memukul dahinya keras-keras. "Bagus!" teriaknya frustasi.

 **CCS©Red Twain - 2015**

Kakashi baru pulang dari apartemen barunya Obito untuk membantunya berbenah dan sedang _on_ _the way_ menuju rumahnya. Otot-ototnya lelah. Semua badannya kaku dan sakit kalau ditoel sedikit saja.

Sialan emang si Obito, seenaknya menyuruh mengangkat barang berat tanpa dibantu sama sekali. Deidara dan Itachi alibi punya tugas kuliah agar tak ikut membantu dan Sasori katanya menjaga Sakura di rumah.

Bah. Teman macam apa mereka.

Omong-omong soal Sakura, entah mata Kakashi salah lihat atau ia memang melihat gadis yang ngajak kencan kemarin itu ada tak jauh di depannya sekarang?

Kakashi mengingat alasan Sasori. Pemuda berambut merah itu tak mungkin membiarkan adiknya keluyuran malam-malam, 'kan?

Ia mengerjapkan mata. Benar, itu memang Sakura. Ia terlihat berpikir keras—hampir menangis—sementara sebelah kakinya telanjang. Kakashi mendapati dirinya melangkah mendekati gadis itu.

"Sakura, 'kan?"

Sakura menoleh. "Ka-kakashi-san?"

Kakashi bingung mau mengatakan apa. Ia tadinya mau menanyakan urusan Sakura dan kenapa ia ada di luar malam-malam begini, tapi itu malah akan membuatnya terdengar seperti ingin tahu urusan orang lain.

Lagipula, Kakashi sudah menolaknya kemarin.

"Sakura." Kakashi tak tahu harus mengatakan apa selain memanggil namanya.

"Kakashi-san."

"Sakura."

"Kakashi-san."

"Sakura."

"Kakash—" sang gadis merah muda menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa malah saling panggil nama?"

Kakashi tersenyum ganteng. Ooooh... Sakura seperti tertusuk panah cinta. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Ngapain malem-malem gini?"

Sakura salting diliatin pangeran. "Abis belanja bahan makanan."

"Belanja jam segini?"

"Ehehehe." Sakura tertawa canggung, ketahuan bohong. "Sebenernya sih udah beres dari tadi. Cuman Sakura nyasar."

Kali ini pandangan Kakashi tertuju pada kaki Sakura. Ia tak mau bertanya kenapa Sakura hanya pakai sebelah alas kaki. Dilihat dari atas ke bawah, kondisi Sakura sekarang benar-benar memprihatinkan.

"Sasori tau kamu nyasar?"

"Sakura gak bawa ponsel."

"Oh." Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya. "Apartemenku deket. Mau mampir? Sekalian nunggu Sasori di sana."

Mata Sakura melebar bahagia. "Beneran boleh?" katanya berbinar-binar. Kakashi menyesali keputusannya ketika melihat reaksi Sakura. "I-ih tapi Sakura belum siap."

 _Belum siap apa coba?_ Pikirannya melantur kemana-mana.

"Ya udah kalau gak mau."

"M-mau kok!"

Kakashi benar-benar menyesali keputusannya.

"Sebentar." Kakashi mencopot sepatunya dan berjongkok. Sakura sedikit tersentak ketika Kakashi melepaskan sandalnya dan memakaikan sepatu kebesaran itu di kakinya.

"E-eh Kakashi-san ngapaiiiin?"

"Gak mungkin 'kan kamu jalan gak pake alas kaki?"

"Ta-tapi Kakashi-san—"

"Kamu cewek, Sakura. Kaki cewek gak boleh lecet."

Kakashi mungkin terlihat seperti malaikat di mata Sakura, tapi sebenarnya ia hanya tidak ingin dihajar Sasori kalau sampai membiarkan adiknya lecet-lecet. Ia membawa barang belanjaan Sakura dan mereka berjalan beriringan.

Sakura berceloteh sepanjang jalan dengan riang. Sepatu yang dipakainya mengetuk-ngetuk. "Kakashi-san pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Hm?"

"Kakashi-san pernah punya pacar?"

Kakashi terkejut saat Sakura bertanya demikian. "Kenapa kau tanya-tanya begitu?" ia tertawa.

"Sakura 'kan penasaran. Habis orang sekeren Kakashi-san pasti banyak yang suka."

"Termasuk Haruno Sakura?"

Niatnya sih bercanda, tapi muka Sakura malah memerah. "E-emangnya Sakura gak boleh suka sama Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi tak menyangka Sakura akan bereaksi seperti itu. Ia menghela napas. "Aku tolak semua."

"Berarti Sakura bakal jadi yang pertama buat Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi tertawa lagi, kali ini sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya yang nganggur. "Kata siapa aku nerima kamu? Kepedean."

"Sakura bakal usaha kok."

Mereka sampai di apartemen Kakashi dengan cepat. Tanpa membuang waktu Kakashi melengos ke dapur, sementara Sakura duduk di ruang tengah. Kakashi kemudian muncul dengan sebaskom air dan kotak P3K. Ia menyuruh Sakura duduk di sofa lalu membasuh kaki Sakura dengan lembut.

"Sa-sakura bisa sendiri, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi mengabaikannya. Ia kembali melengos ke dapur, lima menit kemudian muncul sambil membawa semangkuk ramen yang masih mengepul.

"Gak usah repot-repot, Kakashi-san."

Si surai abu-abu menyeringai, "Kata siapa ini buat kamu?"

Pssh... muka Sakura memanas. Kakashi tertawa. "Nggak kok, bercanda."

Itu mungkin ramen terenak yang pernah Sakura makan. Saat Sakura menghabiskan makan malamnya, Kakashi baru teringat kalau ia harus menelepon Sasori untuk mengabarkan keadaan Sakura. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kakashi mencari nama Sasori dalam kontaknya, dan tanpa diduga sebuah panggilan masuk. Dari Sasori.

Kebetulan sekali. "Halo Saso—"

" _KAKASHIIIIII! SAKURA GAK PULANG-PULANG!"_

Ngiiing~ telinga Kakashi tuli sejenak. "Nah. Sakur—"

" _HARUSNYA AKU GAK NYURUH SAKURA BUAT BELANJA KELUAR RUMAAAAH!"_

"Sakura gak—"

" _AKU UDAH NYOBA NGEHUBUNGIN SAKURA TAPI DIA GAK BAWA PONSELNYA KAKASHIII!"_

Sasori selalu berlebihan kalau menyangkut Sakura. "Denger Saso—"

" _GIMANA KALAU DIA DICULIK? AAAAH ADIKKU SAYANG ADIKKU MALANG!"_

"Sasori tunggu dengerin dul—"

" _KALAU KAMU LIAT SAKURA, KASIH TAU AKU, OKE?!"_

"Nah itu—"

" _AKU MAU NGEHUBUNGIN YANG LAIN DULU._ BYE _!"_

Tuut... tuuut... tuuut...

Sasori memutus sambungan. Kakashi _speechless._ Keningnya mengerut dalam-dalam. Ia mencoba menghubungi Sasori.

Sambungan diangkat. "Sasori, denger. Soal Sakura—"

" _AKU SIBUK KAKASHI! JANGAN TELEPON DULU KALAU BUKAN SOAL SAKURA!"_

"Nah masalahnya—"

" _BYE!"_

Tuut... tuut... tuut.

 _Anjir,_ Kakashi jengkel. Telinganya pengang. Ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Sasori lagi nanti. Laki-laki itu melangkah keluar, mau memberitahu si surai merah muda.

"Sakura?" panggil Kakashi. Sakura tak menoleh, kepalanya tenggelam dalam lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Kakashi mendekat. "Saku—"

Oh. Rupanya gadis itu tertidur. Damai sekali, dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

Kakashi menghela napas. Pelan-pelan ia menggendong Sakura dan membawanya menuju kamarnya. Ia menyelimuti gadis itu, mematikan lampu dan berjalan keluar.

Mungkin malam ini ia akan tidur di sofa.

"Selamat tidur, Sakura."

 **Omake**

Sasori kalang kabut di rumahnya.

Drrrt... drrt... ponselnya bergetar. Dengan gerakan kilat Sasori menyambar ponselnya dan menjawab.

"HALO, OBITO?! ADA KABAR SOAL SAKURA?!"

" _Nggak sih, cuma mau ngasih tau kalau aku udah selesai beres-beres."_

"DAFUQ!"

Sasori misuh-misuh.

Drrt... drrt... ponselnya kembali bergetar. Kali ini yang menelepon adalah Deidara.

"HALO?! ADA KABAR SOAL SAKURA?!"

Deidara cengengesan nun jauh disana. " _Nggak sih, un. Cuma mau ngasih tau aku baru nemuin formula baru buat—"_

Tuut... tuut... Sasori mengakhiri hubungan secara sepihak. Muka Sasori merah.

Drrt... drrt...

"HALO, ITACHI?! ADA KABAR SOAL SAKURA?!"

" _Kecilin suara kamu, Sas. Berisik dengernya."_

"TERSERAH AKU DONG! ADA KABAR SOAL SAKURA GAK?!"

" _Nggak sih, cuma—"_

Tuuut... tuuut... kali ini Sasori mondar-mandir. Kepalanya seperti mau meledak.

Ponselnya bergetar, lagi. Yang meneleponnya adalah Sasuke.

"Halo?" Sasori sudah lelah. "Ada kabar soal Sakura?"

" _BERANINYA KAMU MUTUSIN TELEPON ANIKI! SIALAN KAMU! EMANGNYA KAMU SI—"_

Sasori membanting ponselnya.

 **Owari**

A/N: Kasian ya Sasori hahahah xD

Maaf kalo KakaSakunya cuma secuil, 'kan judulnya juga 'Catatan Cinta Sakura' hahahahahahah xD /digeplak

Review sangat diterima~ kritik saran juga boleh :D

-red


End file.
